Various materials and devices have been developed for absorbing shock in footwear. However, such materials and devices have been entirely satisfactory. The footwear industry continues to seek improved shock absorbing and cushioning systems.
Various proposals have been made to improve ventilation in footwear. In particular, ventilation is important in athletic footwear. As with shock absorption, demand continues for improved ventilation systems.